


A little tale of mr. Jacobs and ms. Plumber.

by IoccasionallyWriteStories



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoccasionallyWriteStories/pseuds/IoccasionallyWriteStories
Summary: A tumblr request, Kath nd Dave with the prompt: I thought you didn't want me.Katherine notices David Jacobs immediately at their first meeting, although she doesn't learn his name then. The well spoken, nicely dressed boy sticks out like a sore thumb in the group of ragamuffins strewn around the tables at Jacobi's. The tie, buttoned up vest and use of the word 'auspicious' in a correct manner, make her suspect that he's had a decent education and probably dropped out not too long ago. Longer than what's probably deemed necessary, she lets her eyes wander over his seated form. When she catches herself staring, she promptly tears her eyes away from the admittedly quite handsome stranger. She's her because she smelled a story, so a story is what's she's gonna get.





	A little tale of mr. Jacobs and ms. Plumber.

Katherine notices David Jacobs immediately at their first meeting, although she doesn't learn his name then. The well spoken, nicely dressed boy sticks out like a sore thumb in the group of ragamuffins strewn around the tables at Jacobi's. The tie, buttoned up vest and use of the word 'auspicious' in a correct manner, make her suspect that he's had a decent education and probably dropped out not too long ago. Longer than what's probably deemed necessary, she lets her eyes wander over his seated form. When she catches herself staring, she promptly tears her eyes away from the admittedly quite handsome stranger. She's her because she smelled a story, so a story is what's she's gonna get.

-

"I'm just a blowhard, Davey's the brains", Jack Kelly admits in a startling bout of honesty and with a smile, she tells him that honesty isn't a quality she'd pinned on him. He doesn't seem too offended by the remark and if he wasn't so awfully flirtatious, they probably would be friends by now,   
Katherine thinks. She wanted to interview the other strike leader too (David, her mind helpfully supplies), but he had ran off with his little brother before she could.

They talk some more and for the first time, she gets to introduce herself with the name "Plumber". For some reason it feels special to her, like its something worth celebrating. When they part ways and he tells her to: "Write it good", she realises why she likes being called "Plumber" so much. With this name, she's finally her own person, unrestricted by her fathers name and influence. These boys need help and Katherine Plumber is going to do everything she can to help them out.

-

She walks into David and his younger brother on their shared way to the circulation gate. It seems as though David's contemplating whether he should walk up to her and greet her or not, but the younger brother makes the decision for him. "Hello miss reporter!" he calls out with youthful enthusiasm and Katherine shoots him a smile. "Good morning. My name is Katherine Plumber, what is yours?" She offers him her hand, which he vigorously shakes. "Les Jacobs. That's my older brother David." 

It's not new knowledge to her, but she doesn't know how to bring that up, so she gives David a friendly nod instead. With a shy smile, he nods back. "Good morning miss Plumber."

"Good morning mister Jacobs. Tell me, how do you feel about your ambitious strike?" she asks while they walk to the circulation gate with Les skidding ahead of them.  The question prompts a laugh from him and he turns to her, hands folded behind his back. "Already out for interviews huh, miss Plumber?"

"Always, mister Jacobs." They share smirks and Katherine guesses that he's the type that enjoys verbal sparring matches as much as she does. "You should ask our strike leader for a more interesting interview", he says, leaving her question unanswered. "I am." She stares him down, one eyebrow raised and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

"Oh no, I'm not a strike leader, just a guy who talks a bit too much. Jack's the reason everyone's so motivated to do this. He's got a way with people, I'm just a newbie who knows some fancy words." She hums. "Well, Jack appointed you co-strike leader in his interview yesterday (David visibly pales at this and seems to get more nervous) and I would actually agree with him on that decision. But if you're insistent on calling yourself 'just a newbie', then do tell me, mister newbie, why you chose to join a strike at the beginning of your newsie career?"

"You're a sharp one, aren't you, miss Plumber?" She grins. "I try, mister Jacobs." In front of them, Les comes to a halt and groans. "You just told each other your names, just use them instead of this miss and mister stuff. Davey 's no mister. Davey is lame." After those words, Les runs off again although he stays in their sight. 

"My little brother, eloquent and honest as ever", David remarks dryly and Katherine laughs at his unamused tone. "But to answer your question, I think that every worker, be it a newsie or a typesetter, should have some basic rights. You can't take stuff away from people who already have so little and not expect them to revolt. Mister Pulitzer and all the other rich men in this town should not forget how dependent they are on their workers."

"How do you think this strike will go? Do you think you'll reach your goal?" David worries his lip between his teeth before answering. "I don't know", he whispers, uncertainty shining through in the way he plucks nonexistent loose threads from his vest. Then he takes a look at his laughing younger brother and shakes his head. When he continues, his voice sounds stronger, more sure. "We're going to win this strike. For all the kids in this town." 

They reach their destination, but they've both got different places to be. "It was nice talking to you, mister Jacobs." He nods and moves to walk away, but turns around again. "I'm sorry for calling you 'not a real reporter'. Good luck with your article, miss Plumber." He's gone before she can answer, mingling with the handful of newsies that are gathered there. She wishes all of them luck.

-

When she watches David interact with the newsies that aren't Jack, she gets why he's very hesitant to call himself one of the leaders of the strike. He carries himself awkwardly, chooses the wrong words and all in all just has a lot of trouble fitting in. 

It's when Jack's words and charisma start failing him and newsies visibly lose hope, that Katherine notices a change in David. Now, she couldn't call him awkward anymore. He is vibrant in his own way, using softer reassurances instead of Jack's screamed motivation that had kept the newsies up until now. He manages to break through the void that separated him and the newsies before and Katherine makes a mental note to quote him in her article. "And say to the others, who did not follow through: you're still our brothers and we will fight for you." It's powerful, yet gentle and understanding and Katherine thinks that those words describe David perfectly. He's no fighter by any means, but his values are right.

Everything goes right until suddenly, it doesn't. Katherine watches in horror as the tiny, charming newsie named Romeo, brutally gets smacked down. She'd always thought that the police was there to help people, but this strike makes her realise more and more how wrong her vision of the world can be. "Miss, we need to go", her photographer says and although Katherine wants to help so badly, she knows there's nothing she can do.

-

That evening she hits the streets again, hoping to find someone who can tell her how the fight ended. By sheer coincidence, she stumbles upon the Jacobs siblings. When she comes closer, she sees that Les has his arm in a sling and she winces. "Is everybody safe?" she asks and David barks out a bitter laugh. "No one died."

"That's not what I'm asking", she says in a gentle tone and sits down beside him on some stairs. He sighs, letting his head drop down in his arms. "We don't know where Jack is and Crutchie got taken to the refuge. Almost everyone is hurt one way or another and we gained exactly nothing today."

She takes his hand into hers and squeezes softly. "That's what tomorrow's for. I'll make your story public, get it out there for everyone to see. Trust me." There's a moment where they lock eyes, gazes heavy and Katherine feels her face flush. Then David nods and the movement distracts Katherine. "You're hurt", she notices and lets her thumb run over David's cheek. He hisses in return but shakes his head. "Got hit, that's all. It's not that bad compared to some of the others." 

She frowns and sighs. Wouldn't it be grand if her father would just leave these kids alone? She'd rather see them safe and sound, wrapped in blankets or something. They deserve that. All she can do for now, is get their story out their and help them out that way. "Well mister Jacobs (it gets a smile from him) , I've got a story to write. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, miss Plumber."

-  
She finds Jack Kelly in a back street, hands in his hair and face far away. As she crouches down, he snaps out of his reverie and Katherine notices how scared he looks. "They've got Crutchie", he whispers and Katherine nods. "I understand-" 

"No, you don't!" Jack cries as he folds into himself again. "You don't", he sobs. "He's to me what girls like you should be." The sentence confuses Katherine for a second, but then she gets it. "You love him", she states plainly and Jack nods, unable to bring out anymore words. She holds Jack Kelly until he dries his tears and runs away to god knows where.

-

Katherine and David do indeed meet again the day after, in Jacobi's, where the mood is darker than the ink they use in the papers. Katherine decides to walk in in the most excited way possible and Racetrack gives her a tired, but meaningful look before he turns around and broadcasts his excitement. 

Although Katherine knows that the blond boy is beyond tired, she notices that she can't detect insincerity in him at all. As he hypes up the boys, Katherine comes to the conclusion that Racetrack Higgins is a very skilled liar and a talented actor. She puts that thought aside as she lets herself be pulled along in their impromptu, victory-fuelled dance party. After the climax has passed, she notices David leaving the joint and decides to join him.

"Where are you going?" David straightens his back and turns around to face her. "I'm getting Jack. We need him." She doesn't disagree, because those boys look up to Jack and him not being there is also a factor in their downtrodden mood. "Please be a bit gentle with him. He's...", she bites her lip, not knowing how to explain what Jack's feeling like without telling David about Jack and Crutchie. 

"He's heartbroken", David guesses and he's not wrong. "I'm not gonna completely trample over his feelings, I'm just verbally gonna kick his butt a bit. He needs ta wake up." It's then that Katherine once again notices the changes in David Jacobs. His jaw is set, he's using newsies slang and his eyes glisten with newfound determination. He's also changed up his wardrobe a bit and Katherine has to admit that newsboy is a good look on him. Not that scholar wasn't a good look on him, but she can appreciate the change. "Well then mister Jacobs, let us go kick some Kelly butt."

Les joins them because he too wants to kick someone's butt. David uses simple logic and a lot of stubbornness to get through to Jack, which results in an exasperated Jack admitting that David is in fact, right. The rally is brought up and approved, Jack is back in action and for a moment it looks like the strike is in their favour again.

-

That moment lasts all the way until her father decides that it's his right to decide whether she reveals her ties with him or not and the look of utter betrayal from Jack stings her deeper than she would like to admit. As he's led away, Katherine wonders how the rally is gonna go.

-

It already starts unfortunate. Jack isn't there and David seems to regress from newsie Davey to newbie Davey. He looks as though he's gonna throw up until Medda gives him some reassuring words. Katherine isn't sure why she's so proud of him spitting in his own hand without as much as a wince, but she hopes that he'll make his idea work.

-

David's doing a pretty solid job, but then Jack shows up and Katherine feels for him as he tries to convince them to take her fathers offer. All Jack Kelly wants is safety, but he's giving it to his newsies in the form of betrayal.

-

Anger takes a weird form when David experiences it or maybe that's because he is more upset and disappointed than angry. Katherine sits beside him as he tightens and loosens his fists every now and then until he breaks the silence. "What does he think he's doing?" He sounds calmer than he probably feels and then suddenly, there's tears. "Fuck", he whispers and attempts to hide his face in his hands. "Fuck."

She opens her arms and because they're sitting down, he doesn't have to lean that far down to put his head on her shoulder. "I really looked up to him, you know? I thought he was one of those people that are so good, that they only exist in books. I trusted him", he admits between sobs and Katherine lets her fingers trail through his dark locks. "I know", she says softly, "but David, sometimes people make the wrong choices because they want to keep their loved ones safe. If you start making choices for them instead of asking them what they want, you'll end up disappointing people. I hope that that's what Jack is doing."

"Have I mentioned that you're a smart one, miss Pulitzer?" Playfully, she lets her fingers trail down his spine. As he shivers, she answers. "You may've mentioned it before. Shall I go talk to Jack? I want to confirm that he's just being stupid and not malicious."

David nods and lets go of her. "Sorry for uhm...the crying." She wipes away a few leftover tears and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't apologise for having human reactions. I'll see you later Davey."

"Later Kath." It's only when she's already left the street, that she realises that he called her Pulitzer. There was no judgement in his voice though, so Katherine concludes that he just wanted her to know that he knew and wasn't upset. It was quite...sweet.

-

Nothing felt as satisfactory as clocking Jack Kelly in the jaw. As the tension unwinds, Jack asks her to cover for him and Crutchie in public. Apparently those Delancey brothers are less stupid than they look and some of their comments have made him quite scared. Of course she agrees to help her friend out. 

-  
They use her fathers printing press to bring him down and during this process, Katherine and David work closely together. They fill the night with stupid word jokes and nonsensical giggling as they run around the city's distributing their paper.

-

Finally, it's over. Katherine revels in the happy mood and is quite surprised by Jack Kelly kissing her square on the mouth in the midst of the crowd of newsies. Then she remembers her promise and adds a bit of show to it, making a spectacle out of the two of them that can't be ignored.

When they separate, she catches David running off, while leaving Les in the care of Race and Albert. This is certainly out of character and Katherine decides to see what he's up to. After dwelling in the streets for a while, unsure of where exactly David is, when she finds him.

He's seated on the steps of a front porch, face hidden in his arms. She wonders if he has a headache, but then she notices the way his body trembles and a tiny sob breaks through the silence. "Davey, are you alright?" she asks, unsure of what's going on. His body goes taut when he hears her voice, but then he looks up and quickly wipes his face. "I just realised how wrong I was about something." He looks down again, not meeting her eyes. "So you and Jack are a thing now? Like, officially?"

And then it finally clicks and Katherine drags him close to her by his open vest. As she presses their lips together,he lets out a surprised noise and brings his hand to the back of her head , softly cradling it. "Wait!" he yells and pulls back. "What about you and Jack? I thought you didn't want me."

He sounds so certain in his belief that Katherine desires Jack, that Katherine wants to kiss all of that away. "I want you and no one else. Jack's got a relationship with someone else, I'm just a coverup", she explains and David mulls over the idea. "Oh, I get it. People were getting suspicious of Crutchie and him, right?" She frowns. "How do you know that?" He shoots her a smile in return. "I've got eyes."

"You sure do. You know what else you got? Lips. Please kiss me again." 

Ending the strike with David's hands on her lower back and his lips on hers, is a perfect ending to the strike, Katherine decides. "I love you miss Pulitzer." Katherine smiles against David's lips. "Love you too, mister Jacobs."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rivertellsstories on tumblr thanks for reading :)


End file.
